Peanut Butter Pie
by The Hylikus
Summary: [Reno x Yuffie][oneshot] Yuffie isn't domestic and Reno likes home fries. A vacuum attacks Yuffie and Reno is a gentleman in disguise. Yuffie wears Stilettos and Reno wears diamonds. Read and Review please.


**AN: **I was inspired to do this fic when I stubbed my toe while vacuuming. I'm not very domestic either, Yuffie.

Beware of slight Reffie pairing and some fluff. I just can't resist!

Please read and review. It may be a oneshot, but I'd still like to know what ya think. Thanks!

* * *

"OW! _Stupid_ machine!"

Yuffie's voice rang through the small apartment clear like a bell, causing a few heads to poke out of the doorways on her floor. She sank down onto the couch and rubbed her sore toe, cursing at the vacuum that lay in the middle of her living room.

The young woman was giving a miserable attempt at cleaning her apartment for a special someone that was to arrive later in the evening for a romantic dinner. Unfortunately for her, she was not very domestic…at all.

Yuffie gave up on vacuuming and kicked the old machine away into her coat closet, making sure to burry it well and never think of it again. She then limped back over to the living room, grabbing the Oriental rug in the front of her TV. Doing so just made millions of little dust particles spill onto the hardwood floor. Yuffie groaned and dragged the rug by two fingers to the door, shaking out whatever was left of the dust into the hall.

With a sigh she returned the rug to its position in her den and slumped over to the trunk in her dining room. After struggling with the lock for several minutes, Yuffie finally popped open the top and began rummaging around inside. "Where is that tablecloth…?" she asked herself aloud. She heaved all of the linens out of the trunk and spilled them onto the un-vacuumed ground, shifting the cloths around until she found the one she was looking for. She shook the dust from it and tossed it onto her mahogany dining table, throwing the rest of the cloths back into the trunk roughly. She spent the next few minutes trying to get the lid of the trunk closed, having to open and close it several times to tuck in the ends of linens hanging over the sides.

As Yuffie began to fold the cloth over her dining table as neatly as possible, she felt her nose start to dry up. She sniffed and raised en eyebrow, but kept on working. The room began to smell suddenly…smell like…

"The chicken!"

The smoke alarm began twittering above her head, but she managed to bat away the smoke quick enough to avoid evacuating the whole floor. After clearing the smoke and leaving the slider to her balcony open to air the room, she hurried to check on her meal in the making. There were a few singed spots, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with some skillful cutting and trimming. She placed the chicken onto the counter and pulled off her oven mitts, wiping her brow in relief.

Just then, a gust of wind swept through her kitchen and caught several papers lying on her recipe book, whisking them out through the slider door and into the streets of Edge.

"No!" Yuffie cried, trying to grab the papers as they swirled in the wind. She gave up and retreated to the kitchen, rushing to check her recipe book. The chicken recipe was spared…but the instructions for her peanut butter pie were lost forever.

Yuffie left the kitchen after spraying some air-freshener in the room, and continued setting the table, laying out the beautiful violet silk cloth and fine linen napkins, as well as her prized china, part of her inheritance from Wutai. She set out four slender wine glasses for champagne and wine later. Two tall, violet candles were placed in the middle of the table around a puny centerpiece consisting of a single flower in an old, Oriental vase. She was in the middle of setting the silverware when she remembered her lonely meal, and rushed to tend to it.

She spent the next hour or so preparing the rest of the courses, trying her best to make proper stuffing without a recipe, and having to pull out instant mashed potatoes to take the place of the horrible homemade ones she had started. She had finished making the peanut butter pie without the recipe, but she dare not try it for fear of tossing it out in disgust. The courses were backed up with some slightly charred garlic bread, which she had made herself, and a selection of vegetables that didn't taste half-bad. She'd burnt a batch of home fries, but she made sure to make time to cook up another, as they were her favorite part of the whole meal.

Yuffie glanced at the clock, having to double take with wide eyes. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. The hands read 6:50, giving her only 40 minutes to get _herself_ ready before he guest arrived.

She dropped what she was doing and turned off all the appliances, hurrying to the bathroom to shower at lightning speed. She barely had time to shave and wash her hair before the clock struck seven. Yuffie dashed into her room and sat in front of her vanity, rummaging through her drawers until she found the little hairdryer she was looking for. Carefully plugging it in, she went to work on her shoulder-length hair.

Once all every strand was dry, Yuffie shook around her pretty layered locks and let her bangs fall across her head as they may. To be perfectly honest with herself, her hair was probably the only thing she'd prepared correctly tonight.

Taking only a moment to examine herself, Yuffie hurried to the closet and dropped her towel, pulling on her clothes at quickly. The only outfit she felt comfortable in tonight was her a casual yet dressy ensemble, composed of a long flowing indigo skirt and a lighter purple camisole top, all tied together with a dark, half-torso blazer decorated with little silver buttons. She tied back her hair in a silky bandana and pulled on a pair of strapped Stilettos, taking a moment to get used to walking in them before she headed out into the dining room again. Her heart leapt upon seeing the time on the clock. Only ten minutes until he arrived!

Yuffie hurried into the kitchen and began transferring the dishes into the dining room, placing the courses in no specific order. She took a moment to light the candles and dim the lights before turning to fix her make-up in the mirror on the wall.

A sigh escaped her parted lips as she stared at herself in the mirror, her hand shaking nervously. "Okay, Yuffie," she told herself. "Everything looks great. No need to worry, just…stay calm and…enjoy the night!"

Just then, a knock at her door made her jump and nearly break the heel of her shoes. "Be right there!" she called, turning to fix a few strands of her hair. With another huffed sigh, she weaved her way to the front door and placed her shaking hand on the doorknob, pulling it open a little too quickly. She shook off her sudden instability and smiled widely up at her tall, slender guest.

"Hey, Reno!" she greeted, her voice sounding very high-pitched in her ears.

The redhead Turk in her doorway raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Evening, Yuffie." He was dressed a little more finely than herself, sporting a handsome satin vest and navy blue suit coat with matching pants, his smooth off-white tie decorated with a small diamond pin. Similar pins lay on the edge of his lapels and cuffs, and on the buttons of his jacket and, believe it or not, in the studs of his earrings. He had no sunglasses or goggles on his forehead tonight, letting his fiery red bangs fall across his forehead unhindered.

She stood there dumbfounded for a moment, but returned to reality as Reno cleared his throat. "Oh! Come in, come in…" she stood aside and let Reno pass over the threshold, striding in casually after him. "So uh…how've things been with you?" she asked, watching him as he crossed the room, hands in his pocket and smile on his face.

"Good, fine…" he replied, not really making eye contact with her. "Hey…is that lemon I smell?"

Yuffie's toothy smile faded. "Air-freshener," she replied, trying to laugh at herself.

"Oh," Reno muttered. "Hmm. Well, I can still smell the home fries. I love your home fries…"

Yuffie nodded a bit, shifting her weight from one heel to the other. "Heh…thanks…"

An awkward silence floated between them a moment, causing Yuffie to finally clap her hands together and shuffle toward the living room. "Well, let's eat before it gets cold!" she made her way to the table and began to pull out her chair, but stopped as she felt Reno's hand on her own. He finished pulling the chair and slid it beneath her, gently pushing her tiny frame under the table comfortably before taking his own seat. Reno spied the champagne set on the small table beside the main and gratefully took it up, pouring his glass to the brim before setting her up as well. _'What a gentleman… Never would have thought.'_ Yuffie mused as she gazed dreamily at him.

She muttered a quick thank you as he placed the bottle back into its cooling bucket, sitting back down as Yuffie began picking out a small portion of each course. She noticed Reno wasn't doing the same and placed her plate down. "Go ahead and eat," she told him.

The redhead just smirked. "I can't," he said, getting a confused look from Yuffie. "I don't have any utensils."

Yuffie gasped and dropped her fork, quickly pushing out as she rushed into the kitchen to grab Reno some silverware. "I'm so sorry!" she stammered. "I was in the middle of setting the table when I had to—"

"Don't worry," Reno interrupted. "I haven't even taken a bite yet, Yuffie. You don't have to freak out about this."

Yuffie swallowed hard as he spoke, sinking into her chair again after she'd set him up with utensils. He was going to hate it. She could feel it in her gut… The little woman slowly began picking at her food while Reno helped himself, taking small bites of each of the courses himself. He seemed pretty satisfied as of yet, taking sips of his champagne ever few moments. It wasn't until he reached the garlic bread that Yuffie started to worry. She saw him take a bite and winced, hiding behind her wine glass for fear of watching him spit it out. His brow knit a bit, but he didn't seem _too_ disgusted. This led Yuffie to try a piece herself, but she only made it a few bites in before she hit a hard part.

The rest of the meal consisted of Reno complimenting her home fries and chicken, and downing glass after glass of champagne and wine. How could he hold his liquor so well? Yuffie would never know.

Reno finally lifted his napkin to his mouth and pressed it to his lips, folding it beside his plate contently, raising his bright aqua eyes to hers. She could see the light of the candle flickering in his pupils and dancing across his smiling face… "Are you finished?" she asked after a while of staring into his eyes. "I'll go get the dessert…"

Yuffie rose slowly and made her way toward him, taking his plate along with hers before returning to the kitchen briskly. She stopped at the counter and picked up the two slices of peanut butter pie she'd made, setting one plate in front of Reno and one in her spot. She sank down into her seat again and picked up her dessert fork, taking a small piece of the end of the pie and bringing it to her mouth. To her surprise, it wasn't half bad. A little creamy…but the hard peanut butter candies inside equaled it out. She stopped in her thoughts as Reno spoke again.

"Yuffie?" he murmured.

"Yeah?" she looked up, seeing not a bit had been taken from his piece.

"I'm allergic to peanut butter."

Yuffie almost choked on the piece of pie in her mouth, coughing as a whole candy slid down the back of her throat. "Oh my gawd!" she cried, quickly standing and striding forward. "I'm _so_ sorry! I should have asked before, I'm such a moron—"

She could hear Reno laughing as she placed her hand on the edge of the plate. A moment later, Reno's hand fell over hers, causing her to look up at him. "I'm just kidding, Yuffie," he whispered, catching her off guard as he tugged on her arm, jerking her forward until her lips met with his. She in took a deep breath and let her eyes fall closed and her hand fall from the plate, cursing Reno for his trickery. Sly fellow…

After a few long moments, Reno pulled away and picked up his fork, smiling as he sunk it into the pie and shoved the thick piece into his mouth.

Way to be domestic, Yuffie. You'd make a great housewife.

_Finis_

* * *

**AN: **Aww, how fluffy. I feel like a big pillow, I'm so soft. Haha… Well, submit me some reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
